The present disclosure relates to a sample analysis device to analyze exosomes secreted from various types of cells and a capturing method for the exosomes.
Detection of diseases or quantitative analyses of therapeutic effects are widely carried out by detecting and analyzing certain antigens (or antibodies) associated with the diseases as biomarkers. One of substances expected as a new biomarker in recent years is minute membrane vesicles referred to as exosomes.
Exosomes are included in blood, lymph, saliva, urine, breast milk, semen, and the like. Exosomes are approximately spherical in liquid, and the diameters thereof are distributed around 100 nm. An exosome is covered with a lipid bilayer membrane, and various substances, such as membrane proteins, for example, exist in the lipid bilayer membrane. Exosomes have plural names and are also referred to as microvesicles or extracellular vesicles.